Ulrich Leland
Appearance At character creation Short dark brown hair. Brown eyes. Lightly tanned. 174 cm height, slender, built more for dexterity than raw strength. Current (Out of Armor) Large scar in chest and stomach. Robotic lower body. He has black unblinking cameyes. Current (In Armor) Standard Mk III Suit with a bulletproof vest and backpack. He has a silver bracelet around his left arm which is actually a Pimp Cane, and is carrying a SS Testament LSW and a combat knife. Personal Information Ulrich is an apparentice locksmith from Cheydinhal IV. His job consisted mostly helping people back into their houses when they forgot keys inside. On one late night he was called for another such job; rich young men had lost their home keys. He picked the lock open for the customers and was about to collect his fee when police arrived and arrested them all for attempted burglary. Ulrich tried to prove his innocence, but nobody cared to listen, and he was promptly sentenced 15 years of forced labor. He was put in stasis for easier and safer transport, but instead of getting to the labor camp, he was sent to HMRC for some reason. That's what he will tell you. Turth is different. Thief. That's what he really is. Driven by his desire for wealth (of others), he started his trade early as a pickpocket. Soon he moved on to easy burglaries and eventually to high value heists. His demise was to join a group of thieves, successful but short-lived. In wake of their success the group became too proud and careless and started to make mistakes, such as failing to notice hidden security cameras. The last mistake was attempt to steal jewelry from a one of richest men in the city. Security had noticed their scouts eyeballing the mansion and prepared a trap to caught group in action. Normally such criminal activity would be punished by 15 years of forced labor, but the victim happened to have connections with judges and law-enforcement and arranged much worse punishment for the thieves: the HMRC. After Lurker Ulrich, under a variety of aliases, steals a fortune's worth of valuables, from rare minerals to classified plans, and carefully sells them off to the highest bidder. He makes ample use of mind manipulation amplifiers during this time and is never prosecuted, though there are several close calls. However, after a job where he stole plans from a Government installation in Mesenchyme, he was found dead in his penthouse suite. Apparently of natural causes. Attributes Robotic body from waist down. Fibroblast Enhancement Therapy Permanent effects of Christmas Drinking Party Potion #30: *Flesh is more fragile and prone to fracturing and breaking apart rather than squishing or deforming. Amp Usage -- 3 Inventory Armor *MkIII **CPSU **Bulletproof vest Implants *CamEyes Implant Weapons *SS Testament LSW (144/180) *Pimp Cane (in bracelet form around his left arm) *Combat Knife Pills *4 Painkillers *5 Coagulant Boosters Other crap *Black Halo *Backpack **Hydraulic Cutter **Crowbar In Locker *0 Tokens *Janitor jumpsuit *Bodyguard suit *Sunglasses *SAP Gloves *Ski-mask *Concealed pistol *Laptop (dead-dead) Mission history Last levelup: Mission 21L. Mission 16 (+5 Dex, +5 Exo) Mission 20 Snapdragon (-2 Mind due overshoot, +2 Mind, +3 Cha, +5 Exo) Mission 21 (+2 Cha, +3 Intu, +5 Exo) Mission 21L (+2 Intu, 3 free points unspent)